legacy_of_the_charmed_onesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyatt Halliwell
Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is a Whitelighter-Witch and the firstborn child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He is the older brother of Chris and Melinda Halliwell, and the oldest child of the Charmed Ones. History Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Projection: '''The ability to manipulate reality. It is channeled through imagination, high levels of emotions, and the will to make things happen. * '''Telekinesis: The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. ** Crushing: '''The ability to create a force around an object, squashing it as a result. His evil future version was able to crush objects and powers. * '''Telekinetic Orbing: The ability to transport things through orbs with the power of one's mind alone. ** Remote Orbing: The ability to orb another individual to another location without orbing oneself. Wyatt once used this power to orb baby Chris away. * Orb Shield: '''The ability to create a protective Force Field of translucent blue energy that rendered himself or the ones he wished to protect safe from harm. ''Whitelighter Powers'' * '''Orbing: The ability to teleport through use of orbs. As Wyatt entered his terrible two's, Wyatt would orb around the house, much to Piper's dismay. * Healing: The ability to heal any injury. Even from the womb, Wyatt also demonstrated the power to heal his mother. Two years after his birth, Wyatt was able to heal his mother from a deadly coma. However, his family preferred him not being exposed to injuries to avoid traumatizing him. * Photokinesis: The ability to manipulate light and orbs. As an infant, Wyatt displayed this ability by making orbs appear around his eyes in an attempt to scare Piper's dates away. * Sensing: The ability to locate those he is close to. During his infancy, Wyatt was able to sense his father and could sense the presence of demons, as well as the existence (and the lack of existence) of evil in creatures. * Literary Manipulation: The ability to almost instantly scan through books and references and absorb its content. Possessions * The Warren Book of Shadows: '''As a member of the Warren line, Wyatt has access to this Book of Shadows. Romantic Life Affiliation Personality : '''Piper: "How did you become such an optimist?" : Wyatt: "From you, mom." : — Piper and Wyatt talking Wyatt has a very optimistic view on the world, a trait that he learned from his mother (something that Paige still laughs about). Like his aunt Phoebe, Wyatt has a problem holding back the truth such as when he accidentally revealed Coop's future marriage to Phoebe when he went back in time. However despite his optimistic attitude, Wyatt can be outright intimidating and aggressive when someone is threatening the people he cares about and will be merciless in battle. Appearance Etymology * Wyatt: From an English surname which was derived from the medieval given name Wyot, itself derived from an Old English name composed of the elements wig "war" and heard "brave, hardy". Wyatt Earp was an American lawman and gunfighter involved in the famous shootout at the OK Corral. * Matthew: 'The Hebrew name "מַתִּתְיָהוּ‬" (Matityahu) was transliterated into Greek to "Ματταθίας" (''Mattathias). It was subsequently shortened to Greek "Ματθαῖος" (Matthaios); this was Latinised as Matthaeus, which became Matthew in English. The popularity of the name is due to Matthew the Apostle who in Christian theology is one of the twelve apostles of Jesus and the author of the Gospel of Matthew. The name is also sometimes used as an anglicisation of the Irish name Mathúin, meaning bear * '''Halliwell: Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. Appearances Category:Lagacy Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:LGBTQ+